And the Beat Goes On
by ladybug1115
Summary: After the election, Rory returns to Stars Hollow. The story of how she and Jess finally got together. R&R.


**And the Beat Goes On**

**Author's Note:** My first _Gilmore Girls_ fanfic. I've had this idea swimming around my brain for a while now and put it to paper Tuesday. Our girl's basketball team was in the state semi-finals and most everyone went to that or skipped. We did nothing at school. Flashbacks are in _italics_, so are thoughts. I think you can tell them apart.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

**GG**

Jess Mariano had just sunk into bed when his cell phone rang. He ignores it. _Why did I leave it in the library_? He questions himself as it rings again. Grumbling, he pulls himself from the bed. "What?" he barks into the phone.

The young woman on the other end snorts, "Bad time? I can call back later."

"No," interrupts Jess. "Do you need something? Is something wrong?"

"Could you let me in?" she asks.

Jess blinks, "Huh?"

She repeats herself, "Could you let me in? I want to surprise my mom, but it's too late to go over now. I'll surprise her in the morning. It's too cold to sleep in my – well nonexistent car. So, I'd have to sleep in the gazebo."

As she babbles on, Jess thumps down the stairs and walks to the door. Quickly, he pushes back the lock and pulls the still yammering Rory Gilmore into his arms.

_It was early May – the first they had seen each other in ten months, since California. Rory was working the campaign trail; they stopped in Philadelphia. Rory remembered the way to the publishing house; therefore, she went to surprise Jess. _

_He was at a desk, pen moving, at the time she entered. He did not look up, but a different man – somewhat familiar – greeted her, "Hello, Miss, can I help you?"_

"_I'm here to see Jess," Rory replied._

_At the sound of her voice, Jess looked up. "Rory! Why are you here?"_

"_I'm working," answered Rory. "I thought, since I'm in the city, I should visit you. Can you show me a good coffee shop?"_

"_Sure." The two quietly exited the store and headed down the street._

"So, you're back," Jess states.

Rory nods, "I was thinking I could move in here with you. I've always wanted to live above a bookstore."

The next morning, at six-thirty, Jess and Rory walk across the square to Luke's. Luke looks up as the bell above the door rings. He watches Jess hold the door for a young woman. "Rory!" exclaims Luke, recognizing her. "Does Lorelai know you're back?"

"I'm surprising her," explains Rory.

Luke nods, questioning, "Coffee…and?"

Rory orders, "Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and bacon."

Luke shakes his head in disgust as he takes Jess's order. He places the orders with Caesar then sneaks to the storage room, pulling out his cell. He speed dials his girlfriend. "Too early," she grumbles as she answers.

"I've been up since four," replies Luke. "If you get down here in half an hour, you get a surprise."

Lorelai wakes up at that, "Ooh, what is it? Is it pink and sparkly? You know I love all things pink and sparkly."

"I'm not telling," Luke shuts the phone and heads back to work.

Lorelai Gilmore arrives twenty minutes later. Her daughter has just finished consuming three pancakes, five pieces of bacon, and is making her way through her sixth cup of coffee. The elder Gilmore's jaw drops as her bright blue eyes pop open in shock. She lets out a screech and rushes toward her daughter. Jess, getting up to go to work, jumps out of the way: Rory, ever her mother's daughter, is also moving quickly. The two meet in the center of the room, hugging.

Luke helps Jess pry the girls apart and he hands Lorelai a giant cup of coffee. "I love my surprise. You are the best fiancé ever! ...Coffee!" she hugged him also. With a muttered, "geesh," Luke disappears to the back in order to give the girls some time alone to catch up.

_Rory's Blog: 3 November 2008_

_Hello to all my readers,_

_I'm in DC now and we're preparing for Election Day. I'm at the point in the campaign where I could care less who wins: I just want to get home. I miss my crazy, small town. Babette and Maury. Miss Patty. Kirk. Sookie and Jackson. Michel. Luke. Even Taylor. I especially miss my mom._

_I've never really been away from her for over a year before. I, at the very least, saw her at dinner every Friday. There was about three months where we had a giant fight, but it was way less than a year and a half._

_I know I wrote about the party the town – Luke really – threw when I left. I can just imagine the party they'll have when I return. I may just surprise everyone, because I really just want to get home and sleep for about three days straight._

_Everyone in SH, you're the best! Love you guys,  
Rory_

"When did you get here?" demands Lorelai.

"Late last night," explains Rory. "I wanted to surprise you first thing in the morning, so I wouldn't wake you and we could talk all day."

"Huh." The older woman questioned, "Who did you spend the night with? Lane?" Rory avoids the question by demanding more coffee from Luke. After they both have full cups, Lorelai persists, "Rory tell Mommy where you stayed last night."

This time, Babette and Miss Patty save Rory from answering. "Rory!" cry both women. Babette speaks again, "Hey, sweetie, when did ya get home? Are ya glad to be back? Did ya have fun? What are ya goin' to do…"

Lane's exclamation of her name, "Rory!" from the doorway halts the interrogation. Lane hurries over to the table and the two close friends hug each other. Lorelai watches the greeting suspiciously. _Well, she didn't stay with Lane last night_, she concludes. Miss Patty and Babette grab some doughnuts before heading off to spread the good news. The first wave of customers over, Luke joins the girls. "I've missed this town," sighs Rory. "Tell me everything I've missed."

"We've e-mailed most of it," Lane states.

_Rory checked her e-mail religiously every hour on her Blackberry. Seeing a new one from her mom, she quickly opened it._

Offspring_, she read, _Lane is here with me. Unfortunately we have bad news. You know Andrew was diagnosed with cancer? Last night, he lost the fight. When we know…

_Her phone ringing interrupted her reading. The caller-ID informed her that Jess wanted her attention. Since he was staying in the Hollow to help Andrew, Rory quickly answered the phone. "Hey, Jess, I just got an e-mail from mom."_

"_Yeah." Jess explained, "I wanted to call you last night, but he made me next of kin. I was signing papers and stuff." There was silence for many seconds, but Rory knew he was still trying to say something. "He left me the bookstore."_

"_Yeah? Are you going to stay there?" asked Rory._

"_I have no idea. I'm just going to plan the funeral and," Jess continued, "see where everything goes from there. I need to call Matthew and Chris. They were expecting to see me this weekend."_

_Rory was quiet for several seconds, "I think you should run the bookstore. When I'm done here, I want to come back to Stars Hollow it would be nice if you were there."_

"_Huh," Jess commented, "still going to get out of the traveling? They'd be crazy not to offer you a permanent position."_

"_Jess," pleaded Rory, "you know I want to stick close to home. I hate all this traveling. Maybe you could sell me the bookstore? I'll need a new job, because they already told me they have to lay people off."_

_He confessed, "I'm probably going to stay here. We can share it."_

"_Yeah. I have to get back to work, Jess. Call me if you need to talk."_

"_See you in a few months."_

"Tell me anyway," demands Rory.

**GG**

By the time Rory arrives at the inn for lunch, the news of her return has spread. As she enters the kitchen, Sookie rushes her, "I want to hear all about it! I've never been out west was California fun? Did you meet any movie stars?"

"California was alright. I got to put my feet in the Pacific," Rory admits. "I'm really trying to tell everyone at the same time. Taylor wants me to talk at the meeting tomorrow night."

"Okay, I can wait."

_As she left the hotel, Rory almost ran over a young girl. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized._

"_That's okay. You look familiar," the girl stated._

"_I don't think we've met," Rory insisted, "I'm here with the Obama campaign. I actually live in a small town in Connecticut. Have you ever been there?"_

_The girl shook her head, "No. My step-dad is from New York; my stepbrother lived in Connecticut for a little bit. He says small towns are crazy."_

_Rory agreed, "My town was a little weird. Where did your brother live?"_

"_With his uncle - I don't know the name of the town. He owns a diner. I'm Lily," she explained._

"_Hi, Lily. I'm Rory," Rory introduced herself. "Do you know where I can find good coffee?"_

_Lily answered, "No. I'm meeting my stepbrother; he might know. He's only visiting; he works at a publishing house in Philadelphia."_

"_Then who owns the diner?" questioned Rory._

"_His uncle Luke," stated the girl._

Oh, God_, thought Rory. She asked for clarification, "Is your brother Jess Mariano?"_

"_Yes! You know him. You're in the pictures with him and Luke and Luke's fiancée; that's why you look familiar!" Lily did a little jump before shouting, "Jess!"_

_Jess, just coming down the street, hurried faster, "Lily, what is it?"_

"_This is my new friend, but you already know her," Lily explained._

_Jess glanced over at Rory, doing a double take. "Hi, Jess," greeted Rory. "How have you been? How are Matthew and Chris?"_

"_Rory? Hi."_

Rory eats a quick lunch with her mom and Sookie. After lunch, she walks to the _Stars Hollow Gazette_ office to inquire about a job. She walks to her old house and packs some things up; moving the Dean and Logan boxes to the attic. After loading up her car, (because she would not need it, she had left it with her mother) Rory drives to the bookstore. Pulling around back where no one could see, she unloads her stuff and starts to move it in.

"_Hi. I'm working with the Obama campaign," Rory explained._

"_Luke mentioned it. Hi," he repeated._

_Rory shared a look with Lily, "So do you know where I can find some food and good coffee? Lily said you would."_

_Lily jumped in, "She can come to dinner at my house, right, Jess?"_

"_Oh," Rory objected, "I don't want to intrude…"_

"_I want you to come. Please," begged the young girl._

_With a glance toward the still shocked Jess, Rory agreed, "If your mom and step-dad agree, I would love to come."_

At one, his lunch break, Jess comes to the back and helps her. "Lily called this morning," he starts. "She wants you to call her."

"Do Jimmy and Sasha know we're living together?" inquires Rory.

Jess nods, "You know Lily has this uncanny way of pulling information out of people. They like you. Anyway, who are they to criticize; they lived together for years without being married."

"I have this idea."

"No," Jess is quick to answer.

"You haven't heard it," complains Rory.

Jess shakes his head, "I've learned. Gilmore Girls plus ideas equals bad."

"Here me out," she commands. "We have to tell your mom and T.J. and Luke and my mom plus my grandparents. I think we should invite them all to dinner tonight. Here. My grandfather will love you, Jess. And we do have to tell them. Think about it." After he agrees to think about it, Rory admits more news. "I went to the _Gazette_ this afternoon. Did you know Stan left? They've been looking for a new editor. I applied and they accepted."

Jess sets down the box he is moving to his library and office room to sweep Rory into a hug. "That's great, Rory." He sighs, "You can invite everyone for dinner. I'll cook if you close the store for me."

"Thank you."

"_I think I like Philadelphia better than New York," commented Rory._

"_Why?" questioned Jess as he unlocked the door. After coffee and much catching up, Jess had invited Rory back to his apartment above Truncheon Books to see the new book he was working on. Rory had gladly accepted._

_He led her up the stairs; they entered the apartment just as the phone started to ring. "Hello," Jess spoke into the receiver. His eyes followed Rory as she looked around the small space. "No, actually, Lily I have a friend over. …You know her. …Rory." Jess pulled the phone away. "Rory," he questioned, "Lily wants to talk to you."_

_Rory accepted the phone, so Jess started the coffee pot. He went to his desk and found the disorganized mess that would be his new book. He laid it in front of her, noting the conversation on Joseph Heller. _

_After Rory hung up, he pointed to the manuscript. "So how did you like _Catch-22_?" he wondered._

"_It was pretty good. Funny too." She went back to reading his story. Jess decided to leave her alone and moved back to the attached kitchen, watching her over the counter. When she set it down, he came into the room with a cup of coffee for her._

"_It looks good. Send me a copy when it gets published," she demanded. "And I will want a list of bookstores I can find it in."_

"_As you wish," he referenced. "So, when did you read _Catch-22_? Have you read _Closing Time_?"_

"_No. Was it good?"_

_Jess shook his head, hair flopping into his eyes, "I haven't read it yet. I have it; you could borrow it, and send it back later, if you want."_

_As she shook her head, Rory unconsciously moved her hand up and brushed the piece of hair away. Their eyes locked. Knowing he wanted to kiss her, Rory leaned in. Their lips met and Jess quickly deepened the kiss. He pulled back, looked into her eyes; seeing the acceptance, he led her to his bedroom._

**GG**

At seven on the dot, Richard and Emily Gilmore arrive at the bookstore. Rory greets them; they allow her to close before following her up the stairs. Liz and T.J. arrived earlier with their daughter and a few minutes later Luke and Lorelai had shown up. "Mom and Luke are already here, so are Luke's sister Liz and her husband and daughter," Rory explains.

"Oh," Emily says.

"I have news and wanted everyone here." They go up the stairs and enter the apartment.

She introduces everyone, pointing them out, "This is Liz and her husband T.J. and their daughter Doula. Grandma, you remember Jess? Jess Mariano, Liz's son and…" she pauses looking at Jess to be sure he wants to go through with it.

Jess continues, "Rory and I are dating again."

"Oh," Emily gasps. "How…nice."

Carefully watching her mother, Lorelai asks, "When did this start?"

"We met up when I was in Philadelphia in May," answers Rory.

Emily comes to a decision to ignore the new boyfriend. "So," she questions, "where are you working now? I'm sure you could call Logan; he and Mitchum could help you find a job."

"Mom," warns Lorelai. Liz and T.J. look a little afraid, and Doula is becoming fussy with the tension in the air.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind, Lorelai. That is why you make these sorts of contacts," Richard explains.

Rory attempts to settle the peace, "I actually have a job. I interviewed today at the _Stars Hollow Gazette_. I'll be the editor-in-chief."

"Oh," Emily says.

Dinner continues somewhat smoothly. Richard and Jess bond over books and Jess promises a signed copy of his book to Richard. Emily remains quiet throughout the dinner. The eldest Gilmores leave after dessert.

Liz and T.J. decide to take Doula home next. "I think you'll be great for my Jess," Liz tells her as they take their leave.

"Well," Lorelai sighs, "Go about as well as you expected?"

"Better, actually," Rory agrees.

**GG**

**A/N: **Notes on the story: Most of the Jess/Rory stuff is in the flashbacks. The actual main story is in the flashbacks and the subplot is in present. It's a new style I'm trying. Tell me how it was.

ladybug1115


End file.
